Slice
"I fear no mortal man in face-to-face combat, but my sword cuts easiest from behind." Captured Cobra documents indicate that Slice may be a renegade ninja from the Arashikage clan. It is believed that Slice created his own sword technique by observing the battle strategies of scorpions and adapting the movements into a backhand swordslash that he call the "Scorpion Slash." He's and expert with all edged weapons, small hand guns, and explosives, and he works with other Cobra ninjas to form assault teams. Cobra Slice is usually found in his martial arts studio, practicing his already perfect moves. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Slice and his partner Dice first came into contact with COBRA and G.I. Joe when a man calling himself the Red Ninja Master contacted them and called them and a number of Red Ninjas (renegade members of the Arashikage clan) to COBRA's Silent Castle in Trans-Carpathia. The Master displayed an in-depth knowledge of many of the Arashikage fighting techniques and convinced the other ninjas of his identity. Since Cobra Commander hadn't used the castle for years, Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas easily ventured to the castle. Slice and Dice were surprised when Destro and the Baroness arrived at the castle after Destro was given the castle by Cobra Commander. When Slice, Dice and the other ninjas attacked Destro, they discovered the Joes had been watching, including Ninja Force. After a long battle, the ninjas escaped the castle into the wilderness with the Ninja Force close behind. After Snake-Eyes defeated Slice in a duel to settle their dispute, the Red Ninja Master arrived and revealed himself to be Firefly. The mercenary had fooled the ninjas and after a brief fight, ambushed both groups of ninjas with his BATs and knocked them out with gas. He used Cobra's Brain-wave Scanner to turn Slice and the others into his brainwashed slaves and headed to Cobra Island, long since unoccupied by Cobra. The Ninja Force eventually broke free, but Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas remained under his control for a time. After a small team of Joes landed on the island and fought BATs and ninjas, Firefly's hold was broken. Slice and Dice escaped, but eventually joined Cobra. Since most of Cobra's high command had turned their backs on the Commander, Slice and Dice worked closely with the Commander for a time, joining in the fight against Joes in the Cobra-controlled town of Millville, among other operations. During the operation in Millville, Scarlett infiltrated COBRA, but Slice and Zarana knew it was a ruse. When Snake-Eyes was forced to stab Scarlett (in order to keep her cover), Slice recognized that the wound wasn't fatal. Slice and Dice eventually left Cobra some time before the organization was scattered by an attack from regular military forces in 1995. MUX History: Slice rejoined Cobra sometime before the MUX opened in 1997. OOC Notes Storm Shadow is the commanding officer of Cobra's Ninja forces, of which Slice is a member. Logs Players Slice is available for application. Gallery Slice6.jpg Slice5.jpg Slice4.jpg Slice3.jpg Slice2.jpg References Category:Arashikage Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ninja Forces Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Ninja